clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale/My thoughts on the Balance Changes Coming (3/13)
Okay So after seeing the balance updates it's time for me to write my opinion about the balance change Executioner: Axe hit radius +10% (All bugs from him like hitting troops behind will be removed) Well I all have to say is the Executioner can finally be surrounded and the extra axe hit radius means that he can hit all 3 goblins in a goblin barrel if placed behind an arena tower. The Log: Damage -4%, Range to 11.1 (from 11.6) Well I hope this nerf won't kick the log out of the Meta but I prefer a 2% damage nerf. On the bright side, it means that it is a slight indirect buff to swarms. Arrows: Projectile speed +33% Yes I again predicted the travel speed buff but I taught it was going to be 25% or 30% well I was close. Clone: No longer resets charging troops (Princes, Sparky, etc.) I think what you should do is that the clone should also copy the exact stage of that troop so for example if a Prince is charging and when you clone it the Cloned Prince should also be charging that we can unleash more surprise attacks with the clone spell. Lumberjack: Rage Duration +1.5sec and +0.5sec per level I was going to say give him a 5% damage buff but meh Bomb Tower: Projectile speed +66% Well now very fast troops will not escape the bomb but I think the Bomb Tower needs a hit speed buff maybe a hit speed of 1.3sec or 1.4sec Electro Wizard: No longer permanently stuns Okay if you are going to do that then can you at least give him a 1.6sec attack speed and a 5.5 tile radius because first, the Wizard's attack speed is 1.4, the Ice Wizard's attack speed is 1.5 then why can't the Electro Wizard have a 1.6 attack speed. For the range buff it is because he is a wizard; The Wizard and Ice Wizard has a 5.5 tile range so the Electro Wizard should have it too. Tornado: Can be placed on top of buildings Well more flexibility but I prefer the extra 1sec buff so the Tornado can kill minions Conclusion Overall I agree with these balance changed except why no Knight buff or Furnace nerf :( oh well you gotta do somthing about them one day What I want next for Future Balancing (The Most) -Knight: Damage Increase by 14% and Health Increased by 16% or 18.3% -Giant Skeleton: Increase Health by 20% or 15%, damage by 8% or 12% and death damage increase by 7% (death damage increase will allow the executioner to die in one bomb) -Lighting: Elixir cost decrease from 6 to 5 and damage decrease by 7.6% -Dart Goblin: Damage increase by 6% and health increase by 10% or 14% -Bomb Tower: Hit speed decrease to either 1.4 sec or 1.3sec -Freeze: Cost decreased to 3 elixir, duration decreased to 3 sec. '-Fire Spirits: Damage decrease by 6% (deals the damage as zap)' '-Furnace: Lifetime reduce to 40sec' -Tesla: Health increased by 10% damage increase by 10% range increase to 5.7 from 5.5. -Guards: Damage and health increase by 7% hit speed decrease to 1sec. -Bomber Hit Speed reduce to 1.8sec from 1.9sec (because sometimes a barbarian might land a hit on the Bomber) -Goblin Barrel deploy time increase from 1.2sec to 1.5sec Category:Blog posts